


Matt & Foggy as Will & Grace

by Julia_Fractal



Series: Daredevil and Defenders Fics [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Avocadoes in Love, Bisexuality, College, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Making Out, Will and Grace TV Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Fractal/pseuds/Julia_Fractal
Summary: ~*~*~"I don't see why this needs to be complicated," Matt explained earnestly.  "We're best friends who live together.  You like looking at me and I... um, I kind of like being looked at, even if I can't see it directly.""Okay..." Foggy answered slowly, trying to follow Matt's line of logic even though he was pretty sure there were some funny loops in there along the way.  "So we'll be like TV's Will & Grace, only with two guys instead of a guy and a girl?"~*~*~
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Daredevil and Defenders Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Matt & Foggy as Will & Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [matt murdock: the world's greatest ally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845624) by [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns). 



> Inspired by [returnsandreturns'](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns) very funny and very sweet fic: [matt murdock: the world's greatest ally.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845624) Set somewhere in the middle of Chapter 1, when Matt still believed that wanting to be ogled and kissed by your best friend is all just part of being a good ally.

* * *

"I don't see why this needs to be complicated," Matt explained earnestly. "We're best friends who live together, we're bound to be in each other's space all the time. You like looking at me and I... um, I kind of like being looked at, even if I can't see it directly."

"Okay..." Foggy answered slowly, trying to follow Matt's line of logic even though he was pretty sure there were some funny loops in there along the way. "So we'll be like TV's Will & Grace, only with two guys instead of a guy and a girl?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that show from before I lost my sight. Since we're both training to be lawyers, does that make both of us Will?" Matt asked.

"Nah, that man is too up-tight for me. Both as a self-insert and as a potential boyfriend."

"So does that mean you _want_ to be Grace?"

"Well, like Grace Adler, I am quite bubbly and optimistic. I'm also the one with the unrequited crush, doomed to carry a torch for a best friend who can't reciprocate..." Foggy had meant to keep his tone light and joking, but a little too much honesty had snuck in there somehow. Thankfully Foggy's mouth tended to go on auto-pilot when he's nervous, and it quickly steered the converstion onto safer ground, "But you can't be Will either since you're not gay, so where does that leave us?"

"I guess that makes us Grace and Grace?" Both Matt and Foggy laughed at his joke. Foggy was immensely relieved that Matt seemed to have missed his awkward love confession altogether.

"Murdock and Nelson, Grace x 2," Foggy piled on.

"Grace squared," 

" _Abogados_ with Grace!" 

"Now presenting Columbia University's finest avocadoes," Foggy declaimed in his most sonorous, TV announcer voice. "Imbued with grace, and poise, and also..." 

"Dignity," Matt supplied. 

"Yeah, dignity! That's a big, important one for a lawyer." Upgrading his TV announcer to superhero, Foggy puffed out his chest and struck his best Captain America hero pose, "Upon graduation we shall become Dos Avocadoes, Defenders of LGBT Rights and Human Dignity!"

Both of them collapsed onto Foggy's bed in uncontrollable fits of laughter. By the time Foggy's caught his breath, he suddenly realized that Matt was sitting very, very close by. Well, not exactly sitting. It was more like Matt had collapsed into a tangle of limbs all around and slightly on top of Foggy, and now his every breath was stirring the hair along the nape of Foggy's neck and sending little shivers up his spine. 

"So, I guess we'll have to stay friends forever and constantly butt into each other's love lives?"

"Sounds good," Matt answered easily. "I was also thinking... Will and Grace did kiss each other, and I don't see why we can't do that too."

Foggy's mouth suddenly went dry and his stream of words finally ran out. All he could do was nod dumbly in Matt's general direction, then mentally kick himself because how was Matt supposed to see that? 

Yet somehow Matt seemed to magically sense his agreement. He was moving closer, and he smelled like fresh-cut grass, clean sweat, and their shared bottle of laundry detergent. Matt's thumb stroked along his cheekbone, and his fingers gently lifted up Foggy's chin, moving Foggy into the perfect position for their first kiss.

Foggy closed his eyes and waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

When he opened his eyes again Matt was still there, poised like a gorgeous Greek statue and just as unmoving. 

_'Wait, after all that lead-up, is Matt still expecting_ _me_ _to make the first move?'_

_'Is that a SMIRK tugging at the corner of Matt's lip?'_

Damn it, Foggy was only human. He surged forward that critical fraction of an inch and kissed the smirk right off of Matt's face.

Matt actually had the audacity to act surprised, his perfect pink lips forming a startled "O" before relaxing against Foggy's mouth and kissing him back. Foggy drew back, wanting to ask if everything was okay, but before he could even get the breath into his lungs Matt was kissing him again. And it went on like that for quite a while. Matt's mouth was soft and warm against his own, then hot and insistent. After that there was some very exciting tongue action, and Foggy's higher brain functions kind of went off-line and just settled for squirting happy endorphins into his bloodstream instead. Foggy lost count of the exact number of kisses because they all blurred pleasantly into one another. But there were many, and they were all fantastic, and Foggy might regret fanning the flames of his unrequited love later but he certainly wasn't about to stop just now. 

"Wow," Foggy breathed out when they finally came up for air, "That was a great idea, Matt! Was it everything you had in mind?"

"I think that was a little more full-on than how Will and Grace usually did it," Matt answered a little shakily. 

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" 

"No, no, it was good! Great actually," Matt jumped in before Foggy descended into a full-on shame spiral. "In fact, I was thinking that since we've got no classes this afternoon and I'm all caught up on my course reading..."

"Are you suggesting that we spend the whole afternoon making out?" Foggy asked bluntly, because hey, at least one of them had to spell it out for the purposes of establishing clear consent.

Matt's blush went all the way up to his hairline, but he also nodded emphatically several times, so Foggy was taking that as a "yes."

"I think that's your second best idea of the day, and I'm all in!"

Foggy sprawled out next to Matt, their bodies curling around each other and settling in for the long haul. Foggy's heart was doing a few flip-flops, partly from excitement and partly from nerves, but its bass beat was still steady and strong. Love was love, no matter what form it took. And just like Will & Grace, Foggy was confident that he and Matt would last through the years and build a beautiful future together. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns) for inspiring this fic, you've written so many pieces that made me smile, and I hope you enjoyed this little tribute.
> 
> Thank YOU for reading. Kudos and comments always make my day.
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://tumblr.com/blog/juliafractal) for more fandom fun.


End file.
